Future
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut, "Aku tidak keberatan. Asal bersamamu aku yakin aku bisa tetap menjadi namja sempurna."/ YunJae


**Tittle : Future**

**Writer : NaraYuuki**

**Betta Reader : Hyeri**

**Genre : Familly? **

**Rate : T **

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong, **

**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**

**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan. Semoga tidak bingung bagi siapa saja yang baca.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Yunho pikirkan sebelumnya bahwa dirinya harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Mencuci piring, mengepel lantai, mengelap meja, membuang sampah, pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja, menjadi kasir, membuatkan minuman untuk pelanggan, dam pekerjaan lain yang dianggapnya sangat tidak pantas untuk dirinya yang merupakan seorang Jung.

Ya.

Yunho merasa dirinya tidak pantas melakukan semua pekerjaan ini.

Jung Yunho yang terhormat harus bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran? Oh, _man_!

... dan itulah yang sekarang Yunho lakukan.

Mencatat pesanan dari pelanggan, mengambilkan pesanannya, membuatkan minum, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang tercecer di atas meja, mencuci piring-piring kotor dan mengepel lantai. Semua itu Yunho lakukan demi merebut simpati orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang berhasil membuatnya merendahkan harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang Jung, orang yang paling ingin dibuatnya tersenyum selain kedua orang tuanya. Kim Jaejoong...

"Berhenti melamun dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik!"

"_Yah_ _Boo_! Bahkan hari ini tidak ada pengunjung satu pun! Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak!" protes Yunho.

Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu menatap sengit Yunho yang menurutnya sering bermalas-malasan, "Kau digaji bukan untuk mengganggur! Kau kan bisa mengelap piring atau membuang sampah yang menumpuk itu!"

"Oh _Boo_... Kenapa kau galak sekali padaku, huh?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau tahu? Banyak orang yang sibuk mencari pekerjaan hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, dan kau... kau yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan justru menyia-nyiakan pekerjan yang orang lain inginkan?"

"Siapa yang ingin jadi pelayan?"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu bekerja sebagai guru les daripada menjadi pelayan seperti ini."

"Berhentilah mengeluh!"

"_Boo_ Jae, bagaimana ajakanku minggu lalu? Apa akhir minggu ini kau mau berkencan denganku?"

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu melotot tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Aku mengajakmu kencan karena hari ini aku gajian." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong selalu menolak ajakan kencannya dengan alasan uang yang Yunho gunakan adalah uang orang tuanya. Jaejoong tidak mau bila Yunho menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya hanya untuk mengajaknya kencan, karena itu sejak satu bulan yang lalu Yunho ikut bekerja _part_ _time_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja hanya untuk mengajak _namja_ cantik itu pergi kencan. Kemana saja asal pergi bersama Jaejoong, itu sudah cukup untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke bukit yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah kita." Ucap Yunho tanpa memedulikan ekpresi bosan yang Jaejoong tunjukkan, "Buat bekal yang banyak _ne_, _Boo_. Aku sangat menantikannya. Pergi jalan-jalan bersamamu, makan bekal bersamamu, ah... Bukankah itu terdengar sangat sempurna?"

Jaejoong melempar kain lap tepat ke arah wajah Yunho, "Pukul delapan. Aku tidak suka menunggu. Terlambat satu detik saja, batal!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Akhirnya setelah tiga bulan berstatus _namja chingu_ seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan wajah rupawannya, Yunho berhasil mengajak _namja_ cantiknya itu kencan walaupun persetujuan yang didapatnya sedikit ketus tetapi Yunho tidak keberatan karena memang seperti itulah Jaejoongnya.

.

.

Senyum lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah tampan itu. Tangan kanannya mengenggam kuat jemari lentik yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus itu, sementara tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk menenteng (membawa) tas yang berisi bekal dan keperluan piknik lainnya. Ah... hari yang Yunho tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong, "Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan kita memandang aneh pada kita, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong, mendekatkan tubuh _namja_ cantik itu pada dirinya, "Mereka bukannya memandang aneh pada kita, _Boo_. Mereka hanya iri karena _namja_ _chingu_ku sangat cantik."

"_Yah_! Aku _namja_!" protes Jaejoong.

"_Namja_ cantikku." Sahut Yunho.

Bukit yang sebenarnya merupakan salah satu dari taman kota itu memang sering digunakan oleh masyarakat untuk berpiknik, jalan-jalan atau sekedar joging pagi, sehingga tidak mengherankan bila beberapa kali Yunho dan Jaejoong berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang sedang lari pagi. Selain pepohonan yang rindang, jalan setapak yang terbuat dari susunan batu kali serta rerumputan hijau yang terawat dengan sangat baik, tempat yang menjadi tujuan Yunho dan Jaejoong pun ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga yang menguarkan aroma unik ketika angin berhembus sepoai-sepoi.

Ada sebuah mata air yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, konon katanya sepasang kekasih yang meminum air dari mata air itu bisa bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan, tetapi itu hanya mitos, tidak ada yang tahu takdir manusia. Bukankah manusia diajarkan untuk berusaha sehingga kebersamaan yang hakiki itu bisa diraih?

Di bawah pohon beringin yang berdaun lebat, Yunho membentangkan tikar sebagai alas untuknya dan Jaejoong duduk. Di sisi yang lain sepasang kakek dan nenek pun ikut membentangkan tikar sambil meminum teh hijau mereka.

Ah...

Yunho ingin selalu bersama _Boo_ Jaenya selamanya.

"_Boo_... Kalau kita menikah, akan seperti apa rasanya ya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tas hanya menatap binggung Yunho, "Menikah?"

"Kita akan menikah dan punya banyak anak. Aku ingin punya anak 5." Ucap Yunho tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak untukmu karena aku _namja_." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kita bisa mengdopsi anak." Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut, "Aku tidak keberatan. Asal bersamamu aku yakin aku bisa tetap menjadi _namja_ sempurna."

'Kau harus menikah dengan _yeoja_ agar bisa punya anak." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mencekal tangan _namja_ cantik itu erat, "Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Punya anak memang penting, tapi di dunia ini bukankah banyak pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak dan mereka mengadopsi anak bila kerinduan itu mengusik hati mereka? Itu pula yang akan kita lakukan nanti. Kau akan menikah denganku dan menjadi bagian keluarga Jung. Kita akan mengadopsi anak bila kita menginginkannya. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak masalah bila harus hidup berdua saja denganmu." Celoteh Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho.

"Jangan membantahku Jung Jaejoong!" perintah Yunho, "Dengarkan aku saat aku bicara!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bicaramu mulai ngelantur." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kita akan menikah! Suka atau tidak kita akan menikah!"

"_Yah_!"

Sedikit memaksa Yunho mencium bibir ranum itu sekilas untuk sekedar menghentikan protesan yang dikeluarkan oleh namja cantiknya.

"Hei! Dengarkan saat calon suamimu ini bicara nyonya Jung! Jangan membantah dan jadilah istri yang baik."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Yunho.

"Setelah lulus SMA nanti kita akan langsung melanjutkan kuliah. Karena kau bilang ingin belajar di Jepang maka kepergianku ke Amerika pun akan ku batalkan karena aku memilih ikut ke Jepang bersamamu."

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Bukankah soal ini sudah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya? Kenapa diungkit lagi?

"Karena _Boo_ Jae akan mengambil program _study_ kesehatan... _Ish_! Dokter itu tidak menyenangkan. Kuliahnya lama." Gerutu Yunho, "Maka begitu aku lulus kuliah dan bekerja, kita akan langsung menikah walaupun _Boo_ Jae belum lulus.

"_Yah_! _Siro_!" Tolak Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada bantahan!" ucap Yunho. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan di Jepang sambil menunggu _Boo_ Jae lulus. Setelah itu kita akan pulang ke Korea agar aku bisa mengambil alih bisnis _Appa_."

Jaejoong menatap kesal Yunho. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ bermarga Jung itu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendengar pendapatnya? Sungguh egois!

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. Hari dimana _Boo_ Jae benar-benar menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho, seorang putra pengusaha kaya raya Korea diusianya yang ke-15 tahun saja sudah membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati. Belum lagi ketika Yunho mengejar-ngejarnya selama dua tahun lebih bahkan menyatakan cintanya di tengah lapangan usai upacara pagi disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah tiga bulan yang lalu. Hidupnya benar-benar dibuat jungkir balik oleh _namja_ bermarga Jung itu. Walaupun sama-sama mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi sikap Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong sedikit berlebihan dan menyebalkan itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit kesal pada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada tunangan sekaligus _namja_ _chingu_ tersayangnya.

Orang tua Jaejoong sendiri adalah pemilik sebuah rumah sakit swasta bertaraf Internasional dan merupakan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Orang tua mereka bersahabat sejak SD dan ketika mereka sama-sama sudah menikah mereka berjanji akan menikahkan anak-anak mereka walaupun kedua anak mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Masa bodoh dengan jenis kelamin, masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang lain toh Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tidak menolak ketika mereka dijodohkan dan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terbiasa hidup dengan segala kemewahannya, orang tua Jaejoong yang mengajarkan _namja_ cantik itu untuk hidup mandiri dan hidup apa adanya sering membuat keduanya bergesekan diawal-awal hubungan mereka sampai akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan mengikuti gaya hidup Jaejoongnya.

Yunho rela menanggalkan segala atributnya sebagai seorang Jung demi Jaejoong. Yunho yang dulu berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah menggunakan mobil mewahnya beralih menggunakan angkutan umum karena Jaejoong hanya mau berangkat dan pulang bersama Yunho bila menggunakan angkutan umum bukan mobil mewah. Yunho rela menurunkan martabatnya agar bisa mengajak Jaejoongnya kencan, kencan ala rakyat biasa tanpa kemewahan sedikitpun. Namun Yunho tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Semuanya akan terasa mewah dan indah bila Jaejoong bersamanya.

"_Boo_, kau ingin punya anak berapa? Kenapa tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yunho.

"Berapapun yang kau mau, _Bear_. Toh bukan aku yang akan melahirkan mereka untukmu."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, yang mana saja boleh."

"Akan kau beri nama siapa anak-anak kita nanti?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan lembut, tatapan yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong, "Aku ingin memberikan nama-nama yang indah untuk mereka. Tetapi... Aku ingin sekali mempunyai putra bernama Hyunno."

"Eh? Hyunno? Kenapa?"

"Karena terdengar seperti namamu..."

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukkannya, mencium puncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu penuh sayang. Masa depan memang masih terbentang jauh di depan sana, namun Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri seperti apapun masa depan mereka dan apapun yang terjadi pada mereka nantinya, Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Karena masa depan bisa diraih dengan keteguhan hati dan perjuangan...

Dan Yunho berjanji akan berusaha mewujudkan semua itu dimasa depan nanti...

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wednesday, February 12, 2014

9:29:54 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
